La Realeza del colegio
by Chikaru Himemiya
Summary: Hikari y Kei, están comenzando a vivir juntos, cosa que a Hikari no le hace ninguna gracia, ¡Pero de repente aparece un misterioso chico parecida a ella que le ofrece un trabajo de modelo! ¿Aceptará Hikari? ¿Podrá Kei protegerla de la oscura realidad?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

-Hoy tenemos un día muy saludable no te parece ¿Megumi-chan? Preguntó dulcemente Jun.

-Sí, anoto Megumi en su "Pizarra mágica".- Estás muy feliz Jun-kun ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Sakura?

-¡¿Por….por...qu….qué…lo dices?! Preguntó muy nervioso Jun y sonrojándose violentamente.

-Es que estás muy feliz, demasiado feliz repuso Megumi anotando.

-Bueno no es que…

¡PUM! Algo los sobresaltó.

-Pero qué…

-¡Hikari! Le salió el grito a Megumi.

Una Hikari con traje deportivo, estaba en el suelo, completamente agotada y con fiebre, agarrando un relevo de color azulado.

-¡Hikari-chan! ¡Hikari-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! Le sujetó Jun.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital sacó voz Megumi.

-No… dijo Hikari, su voz sonaba ronca.

-¿Hikari-chan? Preguntó Jun, sintiendo como le agarraba de su brazo.

-Por favor, no al hospital fue su pedido y se desmayó.

Jun y Megumi se miraron desconcertados, ¿Hikari les pedía que no le llevaran al hospital? En realidad no era muy común, al menos que estuvieran en un duelo con Takishima, pero Takishima no aparecía en ningún lado.

Jun pidió un taxi y se fueron calladamente al colegio, mientras Hikari dormía profundamente en las faldas de Megumi.

Llegaron al Hakusenkan, eso era una de las ventajas de estar en el S.A, podrían llevarla y nadie haría preguntas.

-¡Takishima! ¡Esta vez no perderé! Gritaba Hikari.

-Sí…sí, esfuérzate lo mejor que puedas nii-san le repuso nuestro joven "prometido"

-¡NO ME LLAMES NII-SAN! Le gritó Hikari, cuando se cruzó con el "mayordomo" del joven "prometido".- Buenos días Aoi-san dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días Hikari-san fue la respuesta dulce de Aoi-san, mientras sentía la mirada de asesina de su "joven señor" en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede Nii-san? Si no te apuras llegarás tarde al colegio le repuso "dulcemente" Takishima Kei.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Le gritó Hikari enfurecida.

Llegaron al colegio y cuando entraron en la casa, escucharon gritos desesperados, con el nombre de Hikari.

-¿Qué crees que suceda? Preguntó curiosa Hikari, Kei no respondió y entró, para recibir a una Akira desesperada.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no habéis protegido a Hikari?! ¡Mi dulce ángel! ¡Mi Hikari está…!

-Buenos días Akira la saludó Hikari asombrada.

Una Akira llorosa y estupefacta miró a Hikari por un par de segundos, mientras Kei esquivaba sus ataques y luego abrazó a Hikari llorando.

-¡Hikari! ¡Gracias a todos los dioses, que estás bien! Lloró Hikari.

-¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? Preguntó Kei, con un signo de interrogación.

-Por esto le señaló Tadashi hacia un sofá en donde solían tomar el té Kei y Hikari.

En las faldas de la cantante fallida había una "Hikari" durmiendo tranquilamente, sus ojos cerrados, y su cabello que Akira se lo había hecho soltar.

-Es increíblemente parecida a ti Hikari se sorprendió Kei.

-¿Verdad Kei-kun? Yo le decía lo mismo a todos se burló Yahiro.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Preguntó Hikari extrañada.

-Cuando escuchamos que estabas herido quise ver la cara de Kei-kun dijo "cariñoso" Yahiro.- aunque como estas sana, no tendremos ninguna escena de preocupación

-O celos dijo Sakura divertida.

Mientras Hikari se acercó "a sí misma" y sonrió contenta.

-¡Qué lindo chico! Susurró mientras se arrodillaba a verlo mejor.

-¿Chico? Preguntó Ryuu sorprendido por lo que oía.

-Eh? ¿No se dieron cuenta? Preguntó extrañada Hikari.- Se le nota que es chico.

Todos se acercaron a verlo mejor, para nadie ni siquiera para Takishima era evidente que era un chico es más, pensaron que Hikari estaba mal.

-Hikari-chan, es una chica trató de replicar Yahiro-kun.

-¡No! ¡Es un chico! Insistió Hikari un poco molesta.

-¿Qué pasa…? De repente se escuchó una voz ronca que provenía de "Hikari"

Todos se quedaron callados mientras lo veían incorporarse cuando se encontró a cara a cara con Megumi.

-Ara, qué linda chica me encontré ¿Qué hace ahí señorita? Preguntó con voz masculina.

Megumi que no podía creerlo, le tocó el pecho, lo encontró completamente plano, el personaje le miraba con curiosidad

¡ERA UN CHICO! ¡Hikari tenía razón! Megumi se quedo roja, completamente roja.

-Y bien señorita ¿No va a decirme su nombre? Le preguntó curioso.

-Me llamo Yamimoto Megumi escribió Megumi. Para la sorpresa de todos, el chico no quedó desconcertado cuando vio el pizarrón.

-Ya veo, debe tener una hermosa y querer conservarla ¿Verdad? Preguntó el chico mirándola con adoración.- Tener tal vocación y no hablar para la vocación, es asombrosa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Megumi-chan? Le preguntó agresiva Akira.

-¿Eh? Preguntó el chico mirando a todos.

Se quedó mirando a Hikari como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya visto.

-¿Sí? Preguntó Hikari sintiéndose desnuda.

-Los rumores…eran ciertos… un ángel ha caído dijo el chico sin poderlo creerlo y luego sin que nadie lo advierta, Hikari se encontró con que el chico la abrazaba.

-¡Uwaaa! Gritó Hikari más sorprendida que enojada.

-¡Sois perfecta! Dijo el chico feliz.

-¡Déjala en paz! Amenazó Takishima y le intentó dar una patada. Cosa asombrosa el chico lo esquivó sin problemas.

-Tienes razón, abrazar a una chica para comprobar que copa es, sin presentarse es de mala educación aprobó el chico solo, Takishima sintió deseos de matarlo, pero entonces el chico se arrodilló al estilo samurái y se presentó.- Mi nombre es Suzumiya Hiroshi, quiero que tú le señaló a Hikari.- seas mi modelo principal de este año.


	2. Amber Berry

_Chapter 2: "Amber Berry" _

-Mi nombre es Suzumiya Hiroshi, quiero que tú, seas mi modelo principal este año fue la petición del joven que se hizo llamarse Suzumiya Hiroshi.

Por un momento se puso en silencio todo el lugar, que fue interrumpido por la estruendosa risa de Sakura y la ira de Akira.

-¡¿Tú pedirle a mi hermosa ángel Hikari que haga de modelo?! ¡Ha! ¿Quién diablos te has creído?!

-¡haaaaaaa! ¡Por favor, para que Hikari sea tu modelo debes ser importante! Ser rió Sakura arrogante.

-¿Habéis oído de la marca "Amber Berry"? le preguntó el muchacho

Otro silencio, mientras Hikari tenía un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-No me digas que tú eres… "Ai Yazawa, chico" dijo Yahiro muy aterrorizado.

-Bueno, ese es el apodo que tengo fue la respuesta de Hiroshi, un poco sonrojado.- aunque insisto en no lo merezco, sólo hago la ropa que me gusta.

-¡¿El diseñador más joven de la historia?! Preguntó Jun sombrado.

-¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Hikari desconcertada.

-"Amber Berry" una marca de ropa preciosa y muy glamurosa, sólo tiene dos años de existencia y es muy exitosa, eso ya sería muy asombroso de no ser por otro detalle más asombroso Hikari-chan, el creador y diseñador sólo tenía quince años cuando empezó a confeccionar la ropa, es considerado el Yazawa, porque es capaz de hacer cualquier tipo de traje, no importa que tan difícil sea.

-¡Increíble! Dijo Hikari.- ¿Y quieres que yo…?

-Exacto, este año tendremos cinco temporadas, y quiero que estés en todas ellas, serás mi modelo principal replicó Hiroshi.

-¿Cinco temporadas? Preguntó Hikari intentando ser graciosa.

-Cuatro en Japón y uno en París.

Silencio, todos incluso Hikari porque lo había oído de su "estilista" ir a París, era un sueño dorado, era muy difícil, sólo las mejores iban.

-¿París?

-Así es te pagaremos muy bien, 500.000 por cada temporada en Japón y 1.500.500 por París.

-¡¿Tanta plata?! Preguntó Hikari aterrorizada.

-¿De qué hablas? Hikari-chan ¡Es obvio! ¡Las modelos de Amber Berry ganan muy bien, pues están distribuidos por todo el mundo! Aunque no tanto…

-La principal modelo sí, porque para mí es muy especial este evento, te vi acá así vine a verte.

Hiroshi sacó una foto, la del desfile cuando Hikari ayudaba a Tokiwa, y se la veía tan hermosa, que Akira trató de robársela, sobra decir que Hiroshi no le dejó.

-¿Y bien aceptas ser mi modelo? Le preguntó un poco burlón.- Hanazono Hikari-san.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Fue la respuesta de Hikari


	3. Renancentis't

"_Renancentis't"_

-Yo, Hanazono Hikari, acepto tu propuesta -fue la respuesta de Hikari.

-Bien, entonces vamos -dijo Hiroshi silbando.

-¿Eh? -Preguntaron todos.

¡Kyaaa! -Gritó Sakura.

Se rompieron todos los vidrios y bajo un helicóptero con la inscripción Amber Berry, y un tipo agarrado de la puerta, tenía el cabello blanco, y unos ojos rosados preciosos, era bastante alto, aunque no tan alto como Aoi-san.

-Hiroshi ¡Es tiempo!- Gritó dándole la mano.

-¡Yosh! ¡Preparaos Hikari-chan! -Dijo Hiroshi dando el abrazo-princesa a nuestra protagonista y agarrándose del chico.

¡-¿Ehhhhhh?! -Preguntó Hikari sin tener tiempo de preparase y ya en brazos de su nuevo "jefe".

¡Despreocupaos, especialmente tú Takishima Kei! ¡La traeré sana y salva!

-¿Sana y salva? -Preguntó el chico del traje mirándola- no digas inexactitudes Hiroshi.

-¡Tienes razón! Gritó Hiroshi- ¡La traeré sana, salva y muy sensual! Nos vemos.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡Takishima! ¡Dile al profesor que vuelvo más tarde! -Gritó Hikari mientras el helicóptero salía volando hacia al norte.

Un silencio, sepulcral que no duro mucho, pues como todos los presentes saben, la chica que acaba de irse, tiene un demonio-príncipe que se vuelve loco cuando se va con otro muchacho.

-¿Quién se habrá creído?- Dijo Takishima con un aura muy devil.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ha vuelto el demonio Takishima! -Dijo Akira agarrándose de Tadashi.

Mientras que a unos dos mil metros de altura, dirigiéndose al norte, Hikari miraba con mucha atención a León, el chico del traje.

-Tú no eres…

-¡Shh! ¡Guárdamelo como un secreto! ¿Quieres? -Le guiñó el ojo León.- Un secreto entre nosotros dos.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Cuente con eso! -Dijo muy positivamente Hikari.

-Hikari, yo podría hacerte algo malo ¿Sabes? -Le dijo de repente Hiroshi mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué confiaste en mí tan rápidamente? -Le preguntó él.

-Porque sentí que amas la confección -respondió Hikari sonriendo.

-¿Ha? -Preguntó él perplejo.

-Cuando hablaste hace un momento sobre tu marca de ropa, parecías muy feliz, se podía sentir tu amor por ellas, -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Hikari.

Se sentó el silencio, Hiroshi dio la vuelta la cabeza.

Estaba sonrojado, mientras León le hacía su cola de caballo, Hiroshi: "¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Me siento un idiota"

"Pero…"

Hiroshi miró sus manos, y el traje que estaba usando León que sonreía alegremente.

"**Realmente la amo, mi único talento, adoro la confección" **

-¡Qué lindo traje, León! Susurró Hikari asombrada y admirada.

-¿Te gusta? Aunque es un poco estúpida la pregunta, a todo el mundo le gusta, pues al fin y al cabo es creación del mismísimo creador de Amber Berry dijo muy orgulloso León.

-¡¿Hiroshi-san lo hizo él mismo?! Preguntó asombradísima Hikari.

-Claro, que lo hizo.

-¡Eres increíble Hiroshi! Le dijo Hikari, Hiroshi sólo le miró y siguió mirando por la ventana.

-Ya estamos llegando anunció el piloto.

-¡Ah! ¿A dónde vamos? Preguntó Hikari avergonzada por que se le olvido.

-¡A Renancentis't! gritó Hiroshi.

-¿Renancentis't? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hikari.

-El lugar donde los dioses se encuentran respondió suavemente León.

Hikari miró por la ventana, era un hermoso palacio blanco, con un gran bosque como muralla, había incluso un río pasando por ahí.

-El lugar de los artistas Suzumiya explicó Hiroshi señalándolo.- Renancentis't.

-Guau…


	4. La Familia Suzumiya

_La familia Suzumiya_

Hikari se había quedado sin palabras al ver el lugar, era como si estuviese protegido por la barrera de árboles, y la mansión que estaba rodeada de hermosas rosas azules…

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿AZULES?! Hikari se quedó pegada a la ventana, cuando el helicóptero bajo finalmente bajó volando a mirarlas estupefactas.

-¿Te gustan?- Preguntó de repente un chico que salió de ahí, tenía el cabello verde oscuro y suave, un rara mezcla, pero era así y unos ojos verdes muy pacíficos, con lentes de ejecutivo, que sacó una rosa- si quieres quédatela tía.

-Gracias…- Hikari se quedó sin habla ¿Tía?

-Fue un duro combate, mantenerlas así, además que son las primeras hechas naturalmente.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Hikari.

-¡Hey! ¡Keisuke! ¡No la confundáis con la tía Kotoko!- Gritó León saliendo tranquilamente del helicóptero, con una carcajada sonorísima.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente.

-¡Keisuke!-gritó de repente Hiroshi, ante una estupefacta Hikari- No es mi madre, es la modelo.

-¡Disculpe!-gritó de repente el chico inclinándose ante ella- pero es que es tan parecida a ella.

-¿Por qué crees que la escogí?- fue la divertida respuesta de Hiroshi, mientras salía del helicóptero- Hanazono Hikari te presento a mi primo Suzumiya Keisuke, uno de los mejores floristas del país.

-¿En… serio?- preguntó una Hikari desconcertada mientras seguía mirando la rosa azul.

-Aparte de Keisuke, me preguntó quién podría hacer crecer de modo natural un rosal azul y un cerezo negro-repuso Hiroshi mirando distraídamente el techo.

-¡¿UN CEREZO NEGRO?! -Preguntó a gritos Hikari mirando al chico que se ruborizaba un poco.

-La verdad era que quería hacerlo del color rosa más puro posible, pero…

-Gracias a Hinata y a León, que se interpusieron en el momento más inadecuado posible-acusó Hiroshi, mientras seguía mirando el techo- se convirtió en el color negro.

-¿Estabas creando alguna mezcla?- Preguntó Hikari.

-¿Dare? **(¿Quién es?)- **se escuchó la voz de una chica.

-¿Eh?

Hikari miró abajo donde la voz provenía, era una chica del mismo tamaño de Megumi, tenía el cabello verde claro agarrado por dos coletas, al estilo ninja, y unos ojos rojos, era normales, su piel madera, (mezcla de blanco y café, más blanco que café)

-Ah… hola, yo soy Hanazono Hikari- se presentó Hikari nerviosa.

-Yo soy Suzumiya Sunako, encantada de conocerte -dijo con la misma voz de Hikari, la chica.

-¿Eh? Se sorprendió Hikari.

-No te sorprendas le susurró León- es la habilidad y el arte de Sunako, su voz, puede imitar a cualquiera, o seducir a cualquiera, o espantar a cualquiera con su voz, la más bella voz del mundo.

-Por favor, no escuches nada de lo que dice León -dijo otra vez la voz, Hikari se volteó para ver a un León idéntico al detrás suyo y con su voz- al fin y al cabo no puedes estar segura si él es el verdadero o no…

-Kanako, esa no es forma de presentarte ante los invitados- le riñó Keisuke.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo- sonrió "León", para quitarse la máscara y ser una chica de cabello café, con la piel blanca.

-Posible ganadora de un premio Oscar-le susurró el verdadero León.

-Del siguiente Oscar-corrigió feliz Kanako-pues ya he ganado dos Oscar.

-¡Eso es asombroso!- le felicitó Hikari muy asombrada.

-Trajiste a alguien de muy buenos modales y de muy buen gusto- dijo muy complacida Kanako.

¡Neee! ¿Por qué todos están ahí?- dijo una voz femenina acercándose.

Hikari se dio la vuelta y se encontró…

**Continuará…**

**Lamento no haber actualizado casi nada, pero probablemente no pueda volver actualizar durante otro mes, pues se acerca mi examen para la entrada a la universidad, espero que entiendan, pero les aseguro que Ashley y yo haremos lo posible para que lean, gracias por apoyarnos.**


	5. Los Artistas

_Los Artistas._

Hikari se quedó literalmente muda, era la primera en su vida que veía a alguien idéntica a ella, era como verse en un espejo, la única diferencia era que esta chica tenía el cabello rulo, como cuando Tokiwa le hizo rizos.

- ¡Guau!- se sorprendió la chica- Hiroshi, si es tu hija ilegítima, debo decir que luce casi de tu misma edad.

-¿Qué clase de mala broma es ésa?- quiso saber Hiroshi mirándole más sorprendido que enojado.

-Bueno, yo todavía no he tenido ningún contacto con ningún hombre, así que es imposible que sea mía- respondió la chica mirándola cuidadosamente- y Hikaru es un menor de edad, así que él único que podría tener una niña serías tú.

-Linda broma-respondió Hiroshi mirándola de manera estricta- y por cierto te presento a mi nueva modelo, Hanazono Hikari…

- Estoy viendo a mi madre en carne y hueso- fue la respuesta de ella, observándole fijamente.

-Hikari, esta muchacha es mi hermana gemela, Suzumiya Hinata…

-Escritora de primera categoría- replicó orgullosa.

-….. ¿Modelo?-preguntó una voz muy infantil que provenía detrás de Hinata.

-Hikaru eso no es de buena educación-dijo Hiroshi mirando la cintura de Hinata, mientras Hikari miraba con curiosidad-preséntate.

Unos segundos de silencio y salió una criaturita de la edad del hermano menor de Takishima, es decir la edad de Sui.

Era un muchachito que tenía un oso de peluche, piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro, cualquiera diría que era el hijo de Hikari.

-Buenos días, soy Hanazono Hikari- le dijo Hikari algo nerviosa.

-…. ¡Mamá!- le dijo el niño de repente lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡¿Sí?-preguntó Hikari asombrada.

-Hikari-chan, verás eres prácticamente su madre de estos tres solamente, que a la edad de los gemelos, eres literalmente el clon de su madre.

-¿Tan parecida soy?-preguntó Hikari.

-Así es, así de parecida eres –replicó León mirando a Hikaru- en fin como podrás darte cuenta, aquí todos somos artistas de primera categoría.

-Suzumiya Hiroshi, es diseñador de Amber Berry, una línea de ropa famosa en todo el mundo, Suzumiya Hinata es un pintora que dibuja con lo que sea desde agua hasta fuego, Suzumiya Hikaru es un niño genio que hace figuras, sean de peluches, o de piedra, está Suzumiya Sunako, es la genio de la voz, puede imitar cualquier voz, luego esta Suzumiya Keisuke, el mejor florista del mundo ¿Quién puede crear una rosa azul de manera natural?, Suzumiya Kanako, si alguien es mejor actriz que esta persona, asesínenme, el joven de ahí, es el mejor creador de instrumentos, nada más ni nada menos, que Suzumiya Jin, ¡Estás en la residencia Suzumiya!- gritó con gozo León.

-O mejor dicho- le quitó la palabra Hinata mirándole reprobadoramente- Este es Renancentis't, el lugar donde los artistas renacen, es un lugar de escape, un lugar al que nadie aparte de nosotros conoce.

-Pero yo estoy aquí-dijo Hikari mientras Hikaru abrazaba sus piernas, y parecía no quererle dejar.

- Hikari, mi modelo principal eres tú, así que no me quedaba más remedio que traerte aquí, porque cuando comiencen las vacaciones de verano, literalmente vas a vivir aquí…Hikaru basta, soltadla.

-No quiero- respondió de inmediato- ¿Te molesto?

Hikaru le miró con unos ojos, que Hikari sintió que se derretía, era tan, pero tan lindo…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo podría molestarme tan adorable chico? –dijo Hikari abrazándole con un rostro de pura felicidad y Hikari igual de contento le correspondió al abrazo.

- Bueno, al menos Hikari aceptó de buena gana a Hikaru…-repuso Hinata mirándolos como si fuesen bichos raros.

-En fin- interrumpió León- Hikari es hora de que tomemos tus medidas, y prepararte para ser la nueva sensación del año… ¿Podría quedarme con su ropa interior?

-Ja, Ja, Ja- rió Hiroshi sin ninguna gracia- Bonita broma León, mejor retírate, y Hinata ayúdame por favor.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú?- le preguntó con sorpresa Hinata.

Podría, pero ella tiene novio y no quisiera tener líos con el novio-suspiró resignado Hiroshi.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?-preguntó Hikari con curiosidad, mientras levantaba a Hiroshi.

- A tomarte las medidas Hikari por supuesto.

**Continuará…**

**Mis más sentidas disculpas no era mi intención tardarme tanto, pero pasaron varias cosas, desde ahora trataré de escribir con más frecuencias, Ashley tiene nuevo teclado así que es mucho mejor escribir.**


End file.
